


and eat it, too

by dumplinghyuck



Series: mark slut agenda [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slight degredation, mark gets his ass ate periodt, mark slut agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplinghyuck/pseuds/dumplinghyuck
Summary: Mark looks good in panties and Daniel already knows this. But it's good to be reminded.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: mark slut agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	and eat it, too

**Author's Note:**

> hii i think this'll be the only time i'm doing a group crossover just bc of it's dangerous beyond the blankets lmao the show really made me go laser eyes for daniel/mark hehe enjoy

Mark peeks through the ajar door of his and Daniel’s bedroom. Daniel is on his phone in bed. Unconsciously, Mark licks his lips and rubs his thighs together. He enters the room.

Daniel looks up for just a second to regard Mark with a hum. He goes back to his phone. Mark gulps.

“I have a surprise,” Mark says, climbing onto the bed. On top of Daniel.

Daniel freezes and his eyes go wide, letting Mark crawl up and sit on Daniel’s hips. He scans Mark up and down, not sensing anything out of the ordinary. Mark’s wearing Daniel’s black and white checkered button-down. A small pair of loose shorts that ride up high on his thighs.

“What is it?” Daniel flicks his gaze up to Mark’s badly concealed smile.

Mark can’t help giggling as he unbuttons the last three buttons of the shirt, then takes the hem of his shorts with his little hands.

“Prepare yourself,” Mark tries imitating a movie narrator. He pulls down his shorts just enough for Daniel to _see_.

His eyes unblinking, Daniel puts his phone on the nightstand and sits up, taking Mark’s hips to adjust him as he does. Daniel clears his throat.

“They’re white,” He says thinly. “And they’ve got um, a cool pattern to it.”

“Flowers, yeah.” Mark wiggles his hips and he feels Daniel grip his hips harder. “You like it?”

“ _Yeah_. Yeah, of course,” Daniel huffs. He looks at Mark and savours the blush on his cheeks. “God, I love you.”

Daniel cups Mark’s face and pulls him down to kiss him. Mark unbuttons the rest of his shirt and throws it onto the ground, then pushes Daniel flat onto his back and tries getting his shirt off.

“What’s the-” Daniel has to take his shirt off before continuing. “What’s the occasion?”

“Occasion?” Mark repeats after kissing down Daniel’s neck. “There isn’t one, was just horny.”

“Oh,” Daniel plainly says. He feels Mark go lower, then a hot, damp pressure on his bulge. “ _Oh_.”

Mark hastily pulls down Daniel’s pants and briefs, almost feral. He’s breathing hard and the tips of his fingers are cold on Daniel’s torso. The moment Daniel’s cock is revealed, Mark licks it up from the base to the tip, then suckles.

“Geez.” Daniel scrunches the sheets in his fists. “What’s gotten into you?”

Mark whines. He looks up at Daniel tearfully.

“Want cock,” Mark whispers with his lips along the shaft. “Wanna suck you clean.”

Mark doesn’t look so innocent anymore when he takes Daniel’s cock whole, slurping and sucking while bobbing his head energetically.

“Fuck,” Daniel grunts. “Fuck, fuck. Mark, take your shorts off. Let me eat you out.”

Mark whimpers and drops Daniel’s cock from his mouth. He quickly shucks his shorts off and hovers over Daniel to kiss him first. His tongue is salty from Daniel’s pre-cum. As they make-out, Mark begins to grind down on Daniel’s raw cock. The lace is scratchy and wet at the same time. Daniel reaches around to grab a handful of Mark’s ass.

“A thong?” He squeezes, making Mark yelp. “Oh, you slutty boy.”

“Mm! Only for.. you, sir,” Mark says after he separates his lips from Daniel. Mark giggles when he sees a string of saliva connect them, and leans back in for one last sloppy kiss. “Sir, you’re going to eat me now, right?”

“I want to. Do you wanna be eaten, baby?”

Mark bites his lip to suppress a moan.

“Yes,” He doesn’t forget his words.

“Turn around, then,”

Skin hot and tingly, Mark’s nipples harden when the cool air hits them after he leaves Daniel’s warmth to turn around. He backs up until Daniel holds his pillowy thighs and his fingers press into his butt. Mark zeroes in on Daniel’s red cock, dropping his front down to lick at it. Mark takes Daniel’s cock into his hands, holding it up so that he can suck the tip comfortably. Then, the string of the thong that laid right over his asshole is pulled.

“Ah!” Delicious friction rubs over Mark’s cock and balls. The string of the thong snaps back onto Mark’s hole, making Mark clench. “Aah! ..Sir, please!”

Daniel uses a thumb to circle the rim of Mark’s pink asshole.

“Please what?” He pulls the thong to the side and swipes his tongue over Mark’s hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Mark sobs. He pushes his hips back desperately. “Eat me, sir, please, please. Eat my hole!”

Daniel puts his mouth over Mark’s asshole and sucks. He licks and prods at the entrance with his tongue until it’s dripping with his saliva. All the while Mark twitches and moans, unable to even properly hold Daniel’s cock anymore.

“More, more, more, oh, _ohh_ _fuck_ ,” Mark whines loudly.

He sits back on Daniel’s face, moving his hips like he’s taking cock. Mark starts playing with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers roughly.

But Daniel stops. Mark collapses forward onto his hands, confused, and looks back.

“You said you wanted to suck me clean, right? Aren’t you going to do that, baby?” Daniel squishes Mark’s buttcheeks as he says so.

Mark looks down at Daniel’s cock. A wave of shame crashes over him.

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Mark says.

With both his hands, Mark props up Daniel’s cock like he did before, and begins sucking his cock. He drags his tongue up and down, swirling at the head and pumps the rest of Daniel’s cock with a hand.

“Ah, you’re such a good cockslut, Mark,” Daniel sighs. “You’re made to take cock, aren’t you? Pretty little thing. Make me cum, yeah?”

Mark keens at the praise. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head faster. He’s doing such a good job, he knows. He’ll make Daniel cum in no time.

Though, Mark immediately falters when Daniel presses his lips onto Mark’s rim again.

Daniel licks around Mark’s hole slowly, his hands spreading his fat cheeks apart for easy access. Mark unintentionally pulls off Daniel’s cock to moan when Daniel blows on his hole, the cold air making Mark’s hard cock twitch pathetically between his legs.

And all of sudden Daniel’s shoved the tip of his tongue inside Mark.

“AH! Oh, ooh,” Mark relaxes, drool dripping onto Daniel’s thigh as he rocks back for more. He feels a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

Senses on high alert, Mark feels Daniel’s hand curl over his thigh, then in one swift motion, takes Mark’s cock out of the stained thong and jerks off his cock.

“No! Noo,” Mark bucks his hips back and forth, his thighs shaking as something in his tummy tightens.

Mark’s long forgotten about Daniel’s hard-on when he opts to sit up again, this time fucking his hips violently into the ring Daniel made with his fingers. Daniel wiggles his tongue in Mark’s hole. With the same hand he’s using to hold Mark’s ass, he stretches his thumb down and glides it over the soft skin between Mark’s balls and hole.

“Oh!” That’s it. “S-Sir, sir! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”

Daniel hums into Mark’s ass, rubbing circles into his perineum. He pays special attention to the sopping wet head of Mark’s cock as he continues to jack him off.

“Ah, ah, _ah!_ ” Mark pistons his hips a few more times before he unloads all over Daniel’s fist.

He keeps moaning as he rides his orgasm out, Daniel’s hand on his cock slowing down and his tongue now giving only kitten licks to Mark’s asshole. Mark shivers when he feels Daniel lick his hole one last time.

Other than his chest heaving, Mark is completely still. Daniel maneuvers him down to his hips so that he can properly hug Mark from behind. It’s hot. They’re both sweaty.

“Was that good, baby?” Daniel asks. Mark whimpers, and nods. “Mm, you’re a little cum-dumb now, aren’t you? Get played with a little and you already shoot all over the sheets, dirty little thing.”

Mark digs his fingernails into his palms and mewls.

“You’ll keep your promise later, won’t you?” Daniel kisses the back of Mark’s neck. “You said you’d make me cum.”

“I-I will,” Mark says with a scratchy voice, then weakly holds Daniel’s wrist. “Promise.”

“Good boy,”

Mark melts into Daniel’s touch.


End file.
